dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Kata
|body_discovered = January 1, 1952 (age 33) (with American Resting place and Status)|resting_place = United States: Sacramento, California|nationality = American|occupation = master|years_active = Master: 1952-2005, Replaced with Same Place: 2006-present|known_for = master of Managing director of Ubu Productions|spouse(s) = Lewis M. Zepeda|notable_work = |signature = |successor = Alan Kata Black Poodle |employer = Ubu Productions|image1 = Alan Kata Black Poodle.png|caption1 = Alan Kata Black Poodle's First Appearance in "I Can Fly"|status = Alive until 2005, he revives himself to return in 2006 by becoming reactivated by }}Alan Crespo Kata (January 1, 1919-November 14, 2005) was an American Raster master. Early life and carrer On January 1, 1919, Alan Crespo Kata was born in Guam. On January 1, 1952, Alan Kata grew up in Sacramento, California, United States. On November 14, 2005, he died due to being discontinued at age 86. Raster graphics In computer graphics, a raster graphics or bitmap image is a dot matrix data structure that represents a generally rectangular grid of pixels (points of colour), viewable via a monitor, paper, or other display medium. Raster images are stored in image files with varying formats. A bitmap is a rectangular grid of pixels, with each pixel's color being specified by a number of bits. A bitmap might be created for storage in the display's video memory or as a device-independent bitmap file. A raster is technically characterized by the width and height of the image in pixels and by the number of bits per pixel (or color depth, which determines the number of colors it can represent). The printing and prepress industries know raster graphics as contones (from "continuous tones"). The opposite to contones is "line work", usually implemented as vector graphics in digital systems. Vector images can be rasterized (converted into pixels), and raster images vectorized (raster images converted into vector graphics), by software. In both cases some information is lost, although vectorizing can also restore some information back to machine readability, as happens in optical character recognition. Etymology The word "raster" has its origins in the Latin rastrum (a rake), which is derived from radere (to scrape). It originates from the raster scan of cathode ray tube (CRT) video monitors, which paint the image line by line by magnetically steering a focused electron beam. By association, it can also refer to a rectangular grid of pixels. The word rastrum is now used to refer to a device for drawing musical staff lines. Trivia He was born on January 1, 1919 1:00:11 AM in Guam. He then appeared at California, United States on January 1, 1952 1:00:11 AM at his 33rd birthday. The End Alan Kata's grave didn't appear in California, United States on November 14, 2005 1:00:11 AM, despite being dead, but the reason is unknown. After Death and Black Poodle After the Finest Appearance of Alan Kata on November 14, 2005 1:00:11 AM, Barbara Bush reactivated Alan Kata in March 13, 2006 1:00:11 AM. When being killed by becoming turned into a poodle in November 14, 2005 1:00:11 AM while 2005 Death is Reversed in 2006, Alan Kata became reactivated at age 87 by Barbara Bush. Category:1919 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Fictional people Category:Fictional Capricorn-zodiac people Category:Guam Category:United States Category:Fictional Leo-zodiac people Category:Leo-zodiac people Category:El Kadsre Category:Amileganistan Category:Males Category:American people Category:Deceased Category:1910s births